


no, no, no, you are not alone

by lunarlapis (witchstiel)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, robbie is mentally ill and he cant keep up with it anymore, sportacus being the wonderful boy he is comforts him, they are gay and in love and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchstiel/pseuds/lunarlapis
Summary: Sometimes, things can get to be too much for Robbie. Sportacus is here to help





	

This was not the first time for Sportacus's crystal to go off at three a.m. It was, however, the first time he did something about it. Last time, a quick look around the town hadn't revealed anybody in trouble, so he simply went back to bed. Normally, he had a faint idea of where the trouble was, but when he was tired it didn't seem to work as well. Sportacus allowed a moment to wake himself up, then called for his ladder to drop down. The person in trouble was underground, which at first didn't make sense. The realization quickly hit him. 

"Robbie!" He said aloud. What had that man gotten himself into this time? 

Sportacus was halfway to Robbie's lair when he stopped a moment to think about this. What if it was a trap? Robbie  _had_ been known to set traps for him... 

No. It was three in the morning, and his crystal wouldn't falsely light up. He chastised himself for even thinking Robbie would do something like that. Sure, he was a 'bad guy', but he wasn't a  _bad_ guy. Sportacus arrived at the little hatch leading down to the bunker-like lair and lifted it, climbing down. He was halfway in when a voice interrupted him. 

"What are you  _doing_ here!?" Robbie shouted, looking taken aback. He was in his pajamas, and he looked quite tired. 

"My crystal went off," began Sportacus sheepishly. "You're in trouble." 

"I'm fine, go away," Robbie practically spat, scowling. 

It was then that Sportacus noticed the littler things. Robbie's eyes were red, and there was something about them... He looked so sad, so broken. There were dark purple bags under his eyes as well, and his hair was greasy from not being washed. Sportacus sighed. 

"Robbie," he said gently, giving him a pointed look. 

"Your crystal must not be working right. I'm FINE!" Said Robbie in a shaking voice. He was trembling now, unsure whether it was from the cold or the emotions. 

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what is wrong." Sportacus wrapped an arm around Robbie in attempt to comfort him. At that, he melted. Warmth radiated off Sportacus like he was a walking furnace. Robbie leaned into the touch and took a shaky breath. 

Then he started venting. "I just get so tired, you know? I can't stand being down here all alone, but no one  _up there_ likes me! My heart feels so lonely. I don't have any motivation to do anything except lay around and sleep, and I can't even do  _that_ right... Being a person gets so exhausting sometimes..." Robbie choked back tears, then went on. "And it's as if the whole world is just trying to make me miserable! I can't wake up in the morning without wanting to  _die!_ " 

The word echoed off the walls, and Robbie finally broke down. He was crying now. Big, heavy sobs that wracked his body and stole his breath. Sportacus was nothing but patient. The arm already thrown around Robbie's shoulders pulled tighter, and they dropped down on Robbie's orange chair. With the soft smile of looking at somebody one loved, Sportacus took Robbie's head into his chest and began to play with his hair. Nimble fingers untangled knots and quickly found a rhythm. 

"You're safe now, I am here," whispered Sportacus. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." 

And for the moment, Robbie actually believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY that felt emotional. this is my first fic on here! i'm totally open to criticism! lmk if you think i should write more, this could be multichaptered in the future!


End file.
